


【警爵】寂静岭（拟人）

by dearme



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearme/pseuds/dearme
Summary: *复建文，好久没动笔了，手生见谅**基本设定照搬SH2代游戏***漫画没看完，人物背景设定包括g1和idw，ooc估计会有，我目前还没搞懂人物性格（****祝您食用愉快





	【警爵】寂静岭（拟人）

**Author's Note:**

> *复建文，好久没动笔了，手生见谅
> 
> **基本设定照搬SH2代游戏
> 
> ***漫画没看完，人物背景设定包括g1和idw，ooc估计会有，我目前还没搞懂人物性格（
> 
> ****祝您食用愉快

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“远瞧雾气昭昭，近看飘飘摇摇，又像葫芦又像瓢，二人打赌江边瞧，原来是——威震天洗澡。”

 

“……”

 

形单影只的路虎揽胜在浓雾弥漫的盘山路上绕了一圈又一圈，传说中的出口依然无从寻觅。身处偏远山林，手机信号早在半小时前就彻底完蛋。加上浓见度堪忧的路面情况，警车瞬间回忆起无数休假时和爵士一起看过的烂俗恐怖片场景。

 

好在身边的伴侣神经大条到能当海底电缆，在这种情况下还能想起去中国旅游时学会的曲艺段子调侃天气——车头灯绝望得死在昏暗的天气和雾气之中，不足四十米的能见度和狭窄的路面让警车如履薄冰。刚刚从一个监视任务上撤下来的两个人身心俱疲，现在又不得不鼓足注意力专心致志防止事故。糟糕的情况让工作狂也忍不住想回去之后绝对要申请假期睡到地老天荒。

 

爵士和他一样疲惫。特务头子身先士卒事必躬亲，代价是每每出任务回来身上都会挂彩。此刻潮湿的雾气让他身上新伤旧伤一起又疼又痒。手指烦躁地在膝盖上不停敲打，顺道还要安慰身边脾气暴躁的老头子——毕竟车内空间狭窄，没什么让老条子掀方向盘的余地。

 

就这么又开了约摸四十分钟，爵士忍不住开口问道，“你确定，是这条路？”

 

“我说了，我不确定。但这是我们从高速下来之后唯一的一条路，而我只能肯定这么长时间我没找到出口。”警车烦躁不安，眉头皱得似乎能拧出水来。

 

爵士明智地选择闭嘴。

 

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

 

“干得漂亮条子，一条完美的死胡同。”

 

盘山公路在面前戛然而止，多亏了条子的安全速度才没让两个人撞上去。警车恼怒的拍了一下方向盘，嘴里咕嘟了一句大概少儿不宜的话，打开车门下去查看。

 

整条路被断岩挡住了，警车疑惑为什么前面完全没有看到标识此路不通的牌子。然而现在调头意味着要重复一遍刚才的流程，警车评估了一下当下状态，认为眼下重复操作将有百分之四十以上的几率可能车毁人亡。

 

他转身。车上，爵士事不关己一般，手撑着车窗看向自己。警车凑过去敲了敲车窗，等对方摇下玻璃后说道：“我们下车。”

 

“然后呢？把车扔在这儿，咱们回归自然母亲的怀抱？”

 

警车忽然觉得非常累，“从停车场那边的楼梯下去，往前走个四百米，有个镇子，我们去那里。”

 

爵士满脸狐疑，“你怎么知道？我以为我们是要直接回总部。”

 

“我们是，但这个地方被挡住了，而这和我之前的调查结果不一样。”警车边说便从后座上收拾东西，“如果一切正常我们应该能从这条路直接下去接上37号公路，但显然网络的信息没有更新，导致我们现在无法离开了。”

 

“但你是怎么知道这附近有镇子的——”

 

警车给了他一个“你是今天刚认识我吗？”的表情，“我说了，我做了调查。”

 

——爵士忽然想到警车决定和他在一起时连他幼儿园统一制服有几颗扣子都调查清楚那件事，瞬间释然了。

 

++

 

在穿过了一片估计晚上连鬼都不会出来的诡异森林后，两个人携手并肩站在一座墓地的铁门之前。

 

“决定了！今天晚上就住这儿了！”爵士豪气冲天地指了指一片墓碑。

 

警车的白眼几乎翻到后脑勺。

 

刚刚的羊肠小道断了，这下两个人彻底没了方向。好在这片墓地并不大，警车绕着围墙转一圈，在靠近北面找到一扇小门，试探性地一推，开了。

 

确认能打开后回身招呼磨蹭的伴侣，却看到爵士正对着一块墓碑发呆，带着令警车难以理解的悲伤，他用指腹划过上面雕刻的文字，若有所思。

 

“爵士？”

 

“……走吧。”

 

++

 

爵士想，等到他们手机有信号的时候，他一定要盘问一下老条子究竟是哪个山寨网站上看来的二手指南，带领他们来到一个空无人烟的废镇上来。

 

尽管周围的环境怎么都觉得有点儿眼熟——爵士漫不经心地行走在寂静的街道上，两旁的店铺大多门窗紧闭，有些甚至用木板钉死了。这里是遭受丧尸攻击了还是怎样？要不要这么夸张啊！

 

他转头问警车，“老条子，我没记错咱们是来这里休息的，我想你肯定一顺手连这里的地图都背下来了？那敢问旅馆在哪里？”

 

警车向着路边一块指示牌走去，“我没有，但我有常识。”他掏出手机，将牌子上镇子的地图拍了下来，然后在爵士古怪的表情中漫不经心地说，“怎么了？我只是有备无患。”

 

爵士没说什么，伸手把地图从牌子上揭了下来。“过于依赖高新产品似乎是现代人的通病来着，可你有没有想过手机没电的情况。”

 

“……”

 

++

 

“然鹅这地图看着格外眼熟。条啊你记不记得……”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

++

 

玫瑰露公园（Rosewater Park）大概不会是这座小镇的标志性旅游点。两个人信步闲游，左右两侧对称的公园椅上突兀地摆着一瓶绿色的浑浊液体，爵士举起来晃了晃，回头对着警车扯出一个微笑，“你瞧，洗洗更健康。”

 

“……”

 

之后逐渐回收补给：补血药，铁管，子弹……警车的逻辑线开始逐渐奔溃，他无法用惯常的思维模式给出为什么一个废镇会有如此多补给的原因，除非他愿意承认自己真的进入了一个游戏的世界。

 

接受了多年科学发展思想观教育的警车同志绝对不会相信游戏照入现实这种事，尽管爵士厚着脸皮住进他家之后带来不少自己的毛病——包括对电子游戏产品的热爱。他曾在无聊时跟着爵士旁观通关过一次SH2，多少能明白对方的意有所指。

 

所以，到了公园湖滨，眼看着摇摇晃晃的硫酸怪慢慢蹭过来，警车第一反应是自己误入了什么奇怪的主题公园。

 

爵士倒是满脸兴奋，“退后老条子，看寡人给你表演一个无伤虐菜。”

 

他慢慢挪到怪物左侧，举起手中的铁管，然后再慢慢挪到怪物身边，硫酸怪注意到对方，上半身后仰准备来个口吐莲花，爵士照准对方硬直直接一棍子敲下去，怪物当场被击倒，爵士得意洋洋把棍子靠在肩膀上，一脚阴险地踹上对方裆部，还在地面蠕动的硫酸怪这下彻底不动了。

 

“这招撩阴脚是当年我跟老救学的，他说用这个对付虎子屡试不爽，当年惊天雷没少吃咱们医官的亏……”

 

察觉到警车没有回应，爵士抬头，看到对方若有所思的表情，叹了口气，“所以？你现在是不是愿意承认我们误入了一个不太妙的地方？”

 

“……去·公·寓。”

 

++

 

从公园出来，原本干净的街面上开始时不时刷出硫酸怪。考虑到两个人毕竟战斗力不足，加上补给品的多寡目前尚不明确，警车果断给自己的下属下达了最新指令——不要怂，赶紧跑。

 

气喘吁吁来到公寓，铁门紧锁明显不是待客之道。爵士对着铁门又拍又摇，除了一阵刺耳的金属噪音外毫无回应。

 

爵士后撤两步，深吸一口气——

 

“开门呐店家~我们从东土大唐而来，前往西天拜佛求经，路过贵宝借宿一宿，店家你开开门呐~”

 

蓝溪公寓（BlueCreek Apartment）大门紧锁，显然已经很久没人来过了。爵士绕着外墙转了一圈，不出意外的没有发现其他旁门——他想起游戏中这扇门的钥匙是在一具尸体身上发现的。折回正门，条子双手叉腰等在那里，“鉴于宾馆主人的极度不好客，我强烈建议我们先去周围探索一番。安啦老条子，这游戏我打穿好几遍每条路每个怪我都熟悉的很跟着高玩有肉吃你就放心吧——”

 

警车面无表情的掏出枪，照着合页就是一通点射，可怜的大门和铁链都成了摆设，整座铁门轰然倒塌。

 

爵士瞬间五体投地：果然是经验主义要不得啊！

 

++

 

一楼走廊见到了老朋友硫酸怪。爵士玩儿心大起，示意警车别接近，随手抄起一个凳子丢过去。倒霉的小怪被砸蒙了，扭头就是一口老酸，爵士扭身躲开，回头铁棍敲倒，顺便来一脚。

 

一楼的大部分房间上了锁，大厅拾得核能手电一枚，警车顺手挂到了衬衫的左胸口上。顺着拐角的楼梯上二楼，鉴于对方对地形和流程的熟悉，警车跟在爵士身后上了楼。刚刚踩上最后一级台阶就被爵士拦住了。对方示意他把胸灯关上。从拐角处探头，能看到黑暗中怪物扭动的身影。

 

两个人小心翼翼蹭着墙从怪物身边潜行过去，来到208号房间。

 

屋内霉味弥漫，墙上潮湿的能拧出水来。爵士慢慢地走进去，确认安全后深吸了一口气，把自己扔进了那张不太干净的床上摊开四肢。

 

爵士的性子天生随和，既来之则安之。警车靠床边坐下，扭头问道，“好吧，高玩，现在告诉我，想要打通这场游戏，我们应该做点儿什么？”

 

爵士深吸一口气，“我不知道。游戏嘛，必然是有最终boss的。但原作中是男主的妻子，而男主来到此地是因为他杀了自己的妻子。所以严格来说这是一场赎罪之旅。但考虑到咱们都是铲除邪恶匡扶正义的正义人士，我不知道为什么会变成这样。”

 

警车挑起一边眉毛，“也就是说？”

 

“我这么说吧，”爵士靠着床头坐起来，“一千个眼中有一千个寂静岭，对纯洁无罪之人，这里就是阳光明媚的旅游胜地；但如果你是有罪之人，这里就浓雾弥漫，到处都是怪物。有鉴于咱们都能看到同样的情况，我想这说明我们内心都有罪，但我们还不知道那是什么。”

 

对此警车不置可否。

 

？？？？

 

东奔西跑拿到三枚硬币，总算解开了五孔桌谜题。209房间内清风吹动，阳台门大开。爵士深深吸口气，在一个封闭的环境中待久了，混杂着雾霾的空气闻起来都是如此清爽。

 

从这扇窗户可以跳到另一边。警车向下看一眼，有点心酸的想，这么窄的一条缝，爵士掉下去或许还能侧身蹭出来，自己说不定会卡住。

 

一旁的爵士跃跃欲试，被警车拦住了——指挥官稳健地踏上窗框，一迈脚勾住对面的窗子，然后整个身体探过去，前腿儿弓后腿儿蹬，成功跨到另一边。

 

然后招呼爵士，“够结实，过来吧。”

 

爵士抱着胳臂，“没错，你都能踩着过去，这栏杆确实结实……我开玩笑的pal你把枪放下好吗！”

 

特务头子动作夸张得后退几步，一个垫步助跑，显然是想来个空中飞跃——这没什么，兼职舞蹈演员的爵士能做出这种动作也很正常。

 

然而出乎意料，阳台栏杆不知是本来就要寿终正寝还是刚刚遭受了致命打击，被爵士踩上去的瞬间向下弯了下去，显然舞蹈演员没有料到这一手，满脸惊愕得直面着警车掉了下去。

 

有那么一秒警车条件反射一般想要跟着跳下去，还好理智及时提醒长官他要是下去就上不来了。平息了一下情绪，警车尽可能冷静地问道，“你没事儿吧？”

 

大约隔了三十秒爵士才回应，“还活着，但我上不去了。我从这里蹭出去，你下楼来跟我汇合吧。”

 

警车胡乱回了一句，扭身跑进屋子。一路上也没怎么在意周围环境，只是一门心思想要从二楼下去，结果楼梯拐角冲得太急，硬生生撞到怪身上，肩膀上被狠狠砸了一腿。

 

没做过多纠缠，推开大腿怪警车忍着痛冲了过去。打开一层通往后院的门，绕到垃圾通道那边，爵士已经从缝里挤出来了，灰头土脸蹭了一身墙皮，还好看外在没有受伤的样子。看到警车迅速迎上来，一脸忧心地问道，“你怎么才过来？你怎么样？”

 

“这话应该我问你，你还好吗？”

 

爵士气得跺脚，“能有什么事啊我，两层楼还能摔死了？你呢？你怎么样了？！”

 

眼看爵士要凑过来，警车后撤一步，“没什么事儿，赶紧走吧，这个地方不宜久留。你想想我们还有什么需要在这里完成的事儿吗？”

 

爵士略一沉思，“按理说在这里应该有一场和三哥的战斗来着……”顿了顿，爵士上下打量了一下警车，“……但看来是略过了。走吧，眼下这里是没什么可干的了。”

 

两个人一路小跑绕到正门，踩过可怜兮兮躺在那里的大铁门，溜了溜了。

 

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

 

“或许你从来没有爱过我。”

 

警车疑惑地回头。

 

察觉到对方的目光，爵士笑着耸了耸肩，“没什么，这句台词应该是踩人手的恶作剧小女孩儿说的。既然群众演员人手不够，作为主角自然要帮忙完整剧情咯。”

 

——此刻两个人正在前往医院的路上。警车一再强调自己没事儿，但爵士坚持要去医院看看，虽然不指望一个废镇能有完备的医疗设施，哪怕找张病床躺一会儿也是好的。

 

而这一路对警车来说格外心塞——一边要躲闪时不时从浓雾里冲出来的野怪，一边还要推开如推销一般不断把那个诡异瓶子推到自己鼻子底下的伴侣：爵士铁了心要他喝一口瓶子里诡异的液体，声称按游戏设定来说这就是包治百病的仙丹。

 

“得了条子，你该庆幸这玩意儿我们不是从马桶里掏出来的*……就一口，一口还不行吗？”

 

“不行。”

 

“你可真是，我喝给你看，绝对没问题！”

 

不等警车阻拦，爵士打开瓶子就往嘴边送，浓稠的液体吨吨吨咽下肚，不一会儿半瓶子就没了。

 

爵士摊开双手，“你看！我这不是活得好好的？”

 

警车气得咬牙切齿，“你以后再乱吃东西我打死你！有毒怎么办！”

 

“相信我，这么多年吃你做的饭我都没死，那一般的玩意也毒不死我……好好好我闭嘴。”

 

在浓雾中行走如在水中穿行，不一会儿就能让人气喘吁吁，加上在公寓内神经高度紧张，两个人疲惫不堪。路上遇见的小怪能躲就躲，躲不开的一脚踹开，不浪费一发子弹。

 

好不容易挨到医院，所幸这里不需要找钥匙。警车冲上去打开门，却发现爵士并没有跟上来。特务头子满脸苍白地站在门口，身体摇晃得似乎随时要倒下去。

 

通常，负责案头工作的警车体力较弱，而爵士则是始终精力旺盛地像多动症。也正因如此，表露出如此疲态的爵士让警车心里一紧——他大概是真的撑不住了。

 

“嘿条子，扶我一把……”

 

话未说完，爵士就一头栽了下去。

 

++

 

醒过来时看到的是肮脏的天花板。

 

花了一点时间适应房间内昏暗的光线，爵士慢慢想起来他们现在是在医院里。浑身酸疼，尝试几次之后他放弃了坐起来的打算。有毛呢质地的东西划过他的下巴，爵士伸手一摸，是条子的外套。

 

等了一会，能听到外面有脚步声。爵士稍微放下心来——看来他平安无事。

 

看到爵士醒过来，警车愣了一下，然后凑过来摸摸对方的脸，触手之处一片湿冷。警车忍不住皱眉，“觉得怎么样？还难受吗？”

 

爵士闭上眼睛，“还好，就是……太累了，真的太累了。我现在动不了了，只想躺着……你出去干嘛了？”

 

警车拉了把椅子在床边坐下，“我出去看了看，医院里还算安全，但没找到医疗用品。”顿了下，“但好在你也没什么外伤，眼下就算找到药也不敢乱吃，还是等回去找救护车……”

 

“我们还能回去吗？”

 

一句话让两个人都没了声音。

 

两个人在一起这么久，警车相信他比谁都了解爵士：外人眼中永远乐观的他绝不是一个没心没肺的乐天派——那时他们腹背受敌，几近崩溃，大哥又身负重伤。临危受命的爵士曾当着他的面将一面窗户打成废玻璃。

 

爵士愿意将他的脆弱和不安展示给自己，上一次是这样，这一次也是这样。

 

爵士翻了个身面向墙壁，“我累了。”

 

警车站起身，“那我出去调查一下，虽然找不到有用的东西，值得检查的东西还是有的。”

 

“你知道要去做什么吗？你又没玩儿过……”

 

“看也看会了。”警车不屑的嗤了一声，走到门口停了下来，“……还有什么我能帮你做的吗？”

 

爵士沉默了半晌，“……肩膀，还疼吗？”

 

警车仰头叹了口气，“好多了，没事儿。”

 

“……那，路上小心。我就在这儿等你。”

 

警车带上门出去了。

 

++

 

是从何时起我们的生活只剩下了争吵。

 

警车觉得自己自始至终没有改变过，他一直都是毫无生活情趣的官僚主义者，在擎天柱的手下干着一堆操蛋的脏活儿。而爵士，他亲眼看着爵士从那个快活热情的小伙子变成一个时不时露出阴郁表情的沉稳指挥。这个过程有工作的压力有自己的影响，警车不知道哪个对他影响更大，只是当他笨嘴拙舌想要安慰对方而无果的时候，感到深深的无力。

 

楼上楼下找齐三道密码，总算打开了被固定在桌子上的绒面盒子。

 

盒子里是一根琴弦。

 

这种东西只会出现在爵士的收藏中——警车想起有一次两个人吵架，盛怒之下警车砸了对方的琴，爵士当即照脸就糊了他一拳，两人扭打在一起。最后，长期伏案的官僚被打得鼻青脸肿，特务头子在一旁愤愤地喘粗气。

 

冷静下来的警车第二天下班后直奔琴行，但却在琳琅满目的各种乐器中手足无措，那一刻他绝望地发现自己真的完全不了解爵士。

 

最后在店员半是推销半是催促的宣传下，警车买了一根琴弦。琴或许多种多样，但弦，大概都是相同的吧？

 

——而现在这根琴弦安静得躺在盒子里。

 

++

 

听到门口的动静，爵士像是被吓到一般震了一下，但并没有回过头。

 

警车在床边坐下，一手扶上爵士的肩膀，“嘿，我回来了。”

 

“……”

 

“一切顺利，我解开了谜题，杀了几个护士，都是不得已杀的。好消息是，我完成了这一阶段的流程；坏消息是，子弹用完了……”

 

“……”

 

“早知道就不该用枪开门了……”

 

“……”

 

“我找到了我送你的那根琴弦。大概是考虑到咱们的发型，所以系统自动替换成了长一些的琴弦吧**……”

 

对方毫无反应。

 

警车深深地叹了一口气，“爵士，我想你。”

 

不善表达感情的警车，逻辑狂魔警车，永远都是被爵士主动找过来才能有所回应的警车。在这个疯狂的小镇里，所有人都变得不像是自己了。

 

——又或者，这才是内心深处最真实的自己？？

 

警车伸手拂上爵士，感受到伴侣的身体不知何时已经冰冷了。

 

警车如释重负。没有让自己亲手解决他，或许是爵士留给自己最后的温柔吧。

 

++

 

我想你，爵士。

 

但你不是他啊。

 

我被大腿怪击中的时候，我在公寓一楼靠里的走廊上，我几乎没发出声音，伤口没有流血只是淤青，而我一直穿着衬衫。

 

——你又是怎么知道的呢？

 

++

 

天已经黑了。

 

用琴弦勾出下水道的钥匙打开医院后门，警车打开手电，顺着地图向城西跑去。街上开始零零星星地出现护士怪，虽然关掉灯光能降低护士发现自己的概率，考虑到寻路警车还是开着手电前行。

 

在停靠的房车里捡到了补血药和棒球棒，铁棒随着爵士一起在公寓就失踪了，这下总算能抵挡一阵了。路过街边独栋公寓时居然在门口发现扳手一枚，警车脑子里闪过某几次进医疗室时的场面，忽然觉得街上那些扭动的白衣天使似乎也不是那么吓人了。

 

他把扳手放进口袋，终归是要带点纪念品回去的。

 

——眼下的当务之急是要找到他。

 

林边公寓的铁门只有晚上才能开，穿过铁门能直达镇上的博物馆。历史博物馆是整个镇子唯一有光源的地方，警车总算能把手电关上了。顺着游览路线一直向前，打开尽头的大门是一条长之又长的通道，终点是一个洞，没多考虑直接跳下去。

 

沿着博物馆里的通道就能直达地下监狱，这个地方留下了他不少的回忆。跟随擎天柱之前警车确实就是个警察，对监狱这种地方并不陌生。穿过澡堂的时候敲死几只护士，警车有一搭没一搭的想着那些犯人在这里捡过几块儿肥皂。

 

食堂里满是脏饭盘，长条桌子横七竖八，吃剩的饭菜早已发霉变质，甚至看不出原型来。警车侧身努力穿行，争取不被蹭一身油。

 

往前走是一排铁牢房。地下环境常年潮湿不见光，牢门锈蚀得几乎一脚就可以踹开。沿着过道走到头，路过倒数第二件牢房时铁门突然一震，哗啦啦的声音吓得警车向后一跳。

 

手电光线让狱中人伸手遮住大半张脸，但警车还是第一时间认出了对方——爵士看起来颇为狼狈，身上全是灰土，坐在地上一边躲闪刺眼的光线一边说道：“好歹把灯关了行不？”

 

好吧 ，得来全不费工夫。

 

++

 

警车东跑西颠，总算在值班室里找到一串钥匙，等他再回来，爵士已经不耐烦地开始在牢里贴墙拿大顶了。

 

“你确定那串钥匙能打开门？”

 

“如果你不想被我切成小块从铁格子里掏出来，你就祝愿这些钥匙能有用吧。”

 

++

 

“发生了什么？”

 

“掉下去之后摔晕了，醒过来就在监狱里。”

 

“所以我猜你不知道是谁干的？”

 

“既然不是你，我想我真猜不出了。”

 

“这期间你一直昏迷不醒？现在身体状况怎么样？”

 

“没法儿去单挑巨狰狞部队，打你应该没问题。”

 

“很好。”

 

++

 

高玩重新归队，流程进展顺利了不少。爵士玩儿游戏属于直奔主题的类型，毕竟攻略早已烂熟于心。当他们顺利拿到马蹄铁和蜡像，跪在一扇嵌在地板上的门前时，爵士兴奋地对着警车说：“终于到这里了！我跟你说这个谜题我一直觉得是神来之笔，早就想亲自试一试了~怎么样老条子，你不知道这个谜题怎么解吧~？”

 

警车近乎怜悯地看了他一眼，将马蹄铁正立放进门上的凹槽，打火机点燃蜡像，等蜡融化后滴入槽中固定马蹄铁，一个简易门把顺利完成。

 

爵士侧过头来，“……早知道条子你滴蜡玩儿得这么溜，以前就不该轻易放过你。”

 

“跟我一起活着出去，有你玩儿的。别急。”

 

爵士嬉皮笑脸的第一个从洞口跳下去，警车紧随其后。地下通道里挤压了一层水，能够没过脚脖子的深浅。水温冰冷，警车一激灵，催促着爵士赶快离开这里。

 

下水道犹如迷宫，手无寸铁的爵士从警车那里接过扳手。不过怪物也不多，只是下到第二层被突然出现的三哥吓了一跳，所幸有惊无险。

 

在停尸间大战床板怪，两个冷兵器打得战战兢兢，绕着房间和怪物转了好几圈，滑稽的情况让爵士都忍不住笑了出来。打到残血后床板君在地上无力地喘息，警车上去就把对方掀翻了个个儿。

 

爵士终于喷笑出声。

 

++

 

“如果你是詹姆斯，那我就是玛丽。”

 

“詹姆斯背叛了自己的妻子，来到寂静岭。”

 

++

 

无罪者谜题——监狱中吊死的六个人中，有一个是被冤枉的，玩家需要去另一个房间找到线索，推理出那个无辜的人是谁。

 

警车刚要去下一个房间找线索，却被爵士拦下了，“费那个劲干嘛？随便拉拉看咯。”

 

“然后拉错了，屋子里所有的死人活过来包围我们？”

 

爵士耸耸肩，“那应该不会，原作中就算拉错了，结果也只是谜题没有成功解开，需要跑回去再分析一次而已。我当初解这个迷题就是胡蒙的，但我觉得这样比费劲去解谜题更有效率。”

 

警车想了想，绕着房间看了一圈，六个人没有任何体貌体征，仿佛服装店里的模特一般。正对着每具尸体是一个牌子，简单的写着他们犯下的罪行。

 

没有线索的情况下，成功率是六分之一。一次随机到正确选项的可能性并不高。

 

“而我只想看看你的第一反应，就算错了，我们再去解谜题就好了，不会浪费很久。”

 

爵士怂恿着。警车在转了几圈之后，停在了一具尸体下面，“……毫无根据的猜测不符合我的一贯作风，但偶尔一次造成的损失在可控范围内。”

 

警车深吸一口气，双手抓住他选择的那具尸体，缓慢而犹豫地向下拉。

 

——隔壁房间传来咔哒一声。解谜成功了。

 

警车松了口气，语气轻快地说：“走吧。”

 

就在两个人踏出这扇门之时，爵士不经意向后看了一眼，他看到了警车的选择。

 

“说谎者。”

 

++

 

隔壁房间的天花板正中垂下一根绳子，一把钥匙挂在上面，标签写着“地下通道的钥匙。”

 

拿着这个就能从这里离开了。

 

一路穿过剩下的通道，终于能看到通往上面的梯子了。就在警车想要爬上去的时候，爵士忽然扯住了他的衣角。

 

“我不能跟你走。”

 

警车回头，爵士面无表情地看着他，冰冷的样子甚至吓了警车一跳。

 

“你说，什么？”

 

爵士忽然转身向后跑，拐进左边的过道。警车被吓得瞬间没反应过来，之后咒骂一句跟上去，推开左边过道的门，却是一股热浪扑面而来。

 

房间内是一条向上的楼梯，尽头是另一道门——显然这里的空间已经不是正常的物理思维能够理解的了。然而真正让警车震惊到说不出话的是，整间屋子烈火弥漫，到处都是烧焦的木料刺鼻的气味。而在这片火海中，爵士已然踏上两级台阶，看样子是准备向上走去。

 

“爵士！”

 

被叫到的人停了下来。

 

++

 

“这儿很热，对吧？对我来说，一直都是这样的。”

 

爵士的语气中甚至有一丝笑意。警车惊讶地看他又向着着火的台阶迈上一步，“你疯了？！我好不容易找到你，结果你就想自杀？！”

 

爵士扭头，“而你在乎？”

 

“我他妈当然在乎！我是你的……”

 

话未出口便被爵士打断了，“你是我的什么？丈夫？伴侣？情人？床伴？还是上司？”他的语气越来越激烈，似乎压抑内心许久的各种情绪突然被全部释放出来，“你把我带回去，然后呢？你会像爱慕合金盾那样爱我吗？你会像为他那样为我而疯狂吗？照顾我，包容我，承诺对我的忠诚？你会吗！？”

 

警车一脸震惊地看着他。

 

“……你以为我什么都不知道吗？我早就知道你眼中的那个人从来就不是我……”

 

爵士深吸一口气，语气逐渐平缓下来，“我伤害过无辜的人，也遭受过别人的伤害。我别无选择但我确实做过。我是个罪人，警车，而我从你这里得不到救赎。”

 

他继续缓慢但步伐坚定地向上走去，身影逐渐被火海所包围，在彻底消失前，他留给警车最后一句话，

 

“这里热得像是地狱不是吗，条子？对我来说，生活一直如此。”

 

++

 

重复失去你的过程，才能让我明白我爱你。

 

警车摇摇晃晃从地下通道爬上来，眼前是一片望不到边的湖水。冷冽刺骨的风时不时刮过来，而警车几乎感觉不到寒冷。

 

他太累了，身心俱疲。现在他只想回家。

 

一路摇晃着向湖边的码头走过去，一艘小船拴在那里，随着风无力地摇晃着。警车滑进船上缩成一团，就这么安静地坐在那里，宛如一尊雕像。

 

不知道过了多久，他解下船头的绳子，摇着双桨出发了。他不知道自己要去哪里，眼下继续顺着攻略走下去已经没有意义了——对警车来说，他迫切想要做的只是离开那个让他一次又一次失去爵士的小镇子。

 

一片浓雾中，警车惊讶地发现，不知什么时候爵士又出现在他眼前。他和警车相对而坐，当警车终于注意到他的时候对着警车露出一个温和的笑脸。

 

警车疲惫不堪，他放下桨，颤抖着手伸向爵士的脸，“告诉我，我是什么时候失去你的？”

 

在公寓？在下水道？还是，早在他们来到这个镇子之前？

 

爵士把脸贴上对方的掌心——毫不意外的，那里没有丝毫的温度，“当你想要这一切发生的时候。当你想要失去我的时候。现在，警车，你来告诉我，这是什么时候？”

 

愤怒，痛苦，无力感——警车觉得很冷，脸上冰凉的液体怎么就止不住一样地滑下来？他不知道是为了自己还是为了对方，此刻他只是又冷又悲伤。

 

“上帝啊……我都做了些什么……”

 

无论如何麻醉自己，告诉自己一切都是正确的选择， 但事实就是，自己是个不折不扣的混蛋。

 

最初失去合金盾时，警车觉得自己大概是快要死了。碰巧那个时候爵士被分到了他的小组，爱说爱笑的爵士逐渐驱散了围绕在警车心头的阴郁，不明不白之间两个人逐渐走到一起，直到今天。说起来自己是应该感谢爵士的，这个唯一愿意守在自己身边的人。只是偶尔想到的时候，警车依然会觉得心里一紧。

 

得不到的永远是最好的。——而如今，爵士也变成了他得不到的人。

 

警车两眼死死地盯着对方。湖心小船渐渐下沉。

 

直到两个人都被淹没。

 

++

 

醒过来时，警车发现自己不知不觉又回到了墓地。他躺在那里，努力回想了一下之前发生了什么，但除了极度的悲伤之外，细枝末节已经无从寻觅了。

 

放弃一般准备回到车上，临近离开时，警车突然像是想起了什么。他掉回头，跌跌撞撞跑回去：只有最后一件事必须要确认清楚。

 

他站到刚来这里时爵士观察的那座墓碑前，那上面果然刻着那个名字——

 

那是他自己的名字。

 

在爵士心里，他已经死了。

 

++

 

这是他二十八年来第一次体会什么叫做瞬间失声。

 

当他回到停车场，发现副驾驶上坐着那个人的时候。

 

爵士把头抵在前面的内饰上，双手摊开在头两侧，警车不知道对方是什么表情，他慢慢走过去，脚步轻柔地仿佛怕吓到对方。

 

直到双手拍到车玻璃上，爵士才反应过来身边有人。他缓缓抬起头，没去管脸上湿漉漉的痕迹。

 

然后他对着警车虚弱地笑了，“嘿，条子。”

 

警车拉开车门，矮下身子和他拥抱——他抱得很小心，每一个动作都不敢有太大力道，似乎用力过猛会让身下的人吃不消一般。

 

直到确认对方真真切切在自己怀里，警车才满足地叹了口气。

 

“我不知道怎么会这样……我就一直迷迷糊糊得坐在这里，觉得这辈子都没这么难过过……我的天啊……”

 

“别说了。”

 

——别说了，回家吧。

 

++

 

“我有没有告诉过你我真的很爱你。”

 

堵在路口的断岩已经不见了，无论是鬼打墙还是基于科学，目前两个人都不太想去研究这件事。他们沿着公路继续向下开出三公里，总算找到了那个该死的出口。

 

而浓雾也逐渐散去了。

 

爵士捧着好不容易恢复信号的手机，心不在焉地回了一句，“说谎者。”

 

警车忍不住笑了，“这个坎儿你是过不去了。”

 

爵士总算舍得放下手里的通信设备，他疲惫地叹了口气，“说真的条子，这次任务之前我想过，如果咱们都能活着回去，我就和你分开算了。我累了，之前我越来越觉得咱们在一起就是个错误。”

 

警车表面波澜不惊，内心惊讶于两个人的合拍——他其实也是这么想的。

 

“而我猜你也是这么想的。”“……”——好吧，尴尬了。

 

“而现在我觉得特别累……我懒得去想那个问题了。现在我只想回家，躺在咱们那张三个礼拜没换的床单上，好好地来一发。”

 

警车又笑了——他再一次惊讶于两个人的合拍。

 

“所以你的答案呢？”

 

“……谁说得准呢。当初我接近你，其实是觉得你是我见过最不近人情的人，而我相信我的魅力能够打动一切人，包括你……我那时候甚至和横炮打了赌，看我多久能爬上你的床……”

 

——好吧，这倒是个新消息。

 

“直到后来我发现我习惯了。习惯了赖在你的公寓，习惯了下班后和你一起回去，习惯了和你一起出任务……就只是，习惯了。”

 

爵士扭头，“你说，这是爱吗？”

 

++

 

我们都不是对方眼中最好的 ，我们退而求其次，纠缠在一起，彼此不满却又互相放不开手。

 

而天下的亲人大抵如此吧。

 

公路直线向西，临近傍晚，落日的强光落在前挡风上，久违的阳光毫不吝啬的洒在身上，一身的寒气似乎都被渐渐祛除出去，暖洋洋的格外舒服。

 

警车单手扶方向盘，一手拉过爵士的手，对方起先小惊讶了一下，之后便释然了。

 

进入收费站前，警车想，回到市里得去给他买一架琴。

 

而这次他会带上爵士一起去。

 

Fin.

 

*原作中詹姆斯曾经从马桶中拿道具。

**原作中是玛丽的一根头发，作用也是勾出下水道口的钥匙。


End file.
